The Lesser Of Two Evils
by Xehanort107
Summary: Queen Chrysalis desperately wants vengeance on Twilight and her family for incarcerating her in her own Castle, no less. But she'll soon learn that her own vanity is inferior to a greater evil. Preface in first chapter. ON HIATUS!
1. Escape

**What happened before this story:**

 **Chrysalis attempted her revenge on Equestria, and the mane 6 went to find and defeat her again.**

 **Over the travel, She continuously mocks them. Once they find her, she refuses her defeat, and explains she will make Twilight heartless and have her devour the love of her friends when they're at their highest point of emotion.**

 **Twilight refuses and faces off with Chrysalis and wins. Chrysalis is then locked in her castle with her warden, a Pinkie Pie Costume/Puppet that acts unnervingly close to Pinkie Pie in the sense of never shutting up.**

 **And so begins my story (Yes, You just read the summary of the comic. I based it off of it, but this is for those who haven't read it.)**

 **Sorry to all, who want to read more of this story. It will be a while, but I will try to get each chapter up as fast as I can. Just bear with me.**

* * *

Deep in the outskirts of Equestria, where no sane, kind, or forgiving creature existed; beyond the Everfree and all its inhabitants, there lies a castle of the darkest nature, of the darkest color, and of the darkest creatures. The floors teemed with the vileness of the insects that roamed the cold floors and space. They all wanted something, as all parasites do, a desire that drove them to do what they did: love. As Changelings, they needed it for energy, strength, and most importantly, life.

"I can't believe we were defeated again by those insolent ponies!" The queen complained, pacing the cold, stone floor of her castle, which had become her prison in months past. "First it was that no-good brat, Cadenza, and now I've been humiliated by a stupid, frivolous unicorn."

Several changelings gathered to ease her; they had no intention of losing hope, and the queen shared the feeling. She knew she was the only source of power they had. Her love for her colony was what kept the race alive, but she couldn't possibly care for them all, and some had to perish to let the remaining flourish.

"One day... One day, I'll have my revenge. And I will finally see their heads on my dinner table!" She hissed, staring at the dark floor, yet knowing she won't escape easily. Unfortunately, she currently had a larger problem than her prison.

"Hello, every creepy changeling friend," The Pinkie Pie puppet barged in, "It's time for another song! I even brought a new riddle: What's the square root of Pi?" With that, the puppet began singing its distasteful Song That Never Ends.

"Grr! Shut up, you stupid marionette!" Chrysalis shouted, attempting to blast the puppet with her magic, but it bounced off and struck one of the walls, disintegrating the impact area near instantaneously. "Ugh! That thing will be the death of me." She retorts, turning to view her damage to the wall; a small, faint beam of light poured in through the hole and shimmered on the cold stone.

"Hmm? What do we have here?" Curious as to its contents, she moved to explore the contents of the room. Entering the hole, she notices the lack of a proper entrance. There was no doorway in sight; this room was sealed off, but why?

Moving through the sparsely decorated room, the faint light grew more distinct. She could almost make out a rectangular shape as she continued towards it in a slow pace. She continued walking until she finally found the source of the faint light.

Upon examination, she realized the object was a book—a spell-book, more specifically; the cause of the light being the blood-red gem in the center. "Well I guess this keeps me busy for another week—until that 'funatic' returns to torture me once more." Chrysalis mumbled before taking the book back to the main room. "Now, let's see what you're hiding." Chrysalis opened the book and found it loaded with countless spells. The pages seemed to move on their own as Chrysalis flipped through them, her eyes diligently reading each word. Each spell took up the entirety of the page through descriptions, instructions, and illustrations alike.

"If I could only find something of use here…" Chrysalis hissed as she continued through the pages of the spell-book. She stared in near horror at the numerous spells before her; they riddled her mind until she grew outraged by their absolute uselessness. "This spell-book is absolute garbage!" She exclaimed, throwing the book across the floor; the book, striking the wall, fell to the ground, filling the room with the echo of its impact.

"There isn't a single useful spell in that book worth the paper it was written on!" she growled, fuming, feebly attempting to regain her composure. "And to think, I might have finally found something to help me escape this horrendous place, and more importantly those dreadfully annoying songs." Ultimately, she collapsed to the ground, accepting her eternal prison until a changeling appeared to her side; carrying the spell-book that she threw.

"For what purpose do you bring this act of false-conceptions?" Chrysalis moaned dramatically, uninterested in even attempting to hold her head high anymore.

The Changeling, aware of her endeavors, gingerly placed the book before her, opened to a page somewhere towards the center of the book. "For the last time, I-" She stopped, gazing in disbelief at the page before her. "I don't believe it." Chrysalis rose, levitating the book with her magic, eager to have a closer look at the spell she is reading.

She smiled devilishly down at the page in front of her. "Perhaps this book wasn't as useless as I had thought," she awed and chuckled. "I believe this might just work, as revenge is a dish best served cold." She couldn't help the dark laugh that resounded throughout the entire castle; a sound, thick with mystery and dread.

After practicing her spell, she returned her attention to the puppet, who was still singing its annoying, and irritably catchy, songs. "Oh, dear Pinkie Puppet?" Chrysalis cooed sweetly, but cynically, "I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh! A surprise?" The costume replied eagerly, "What kind? A cupcake? A llama? Ooh, or is it a donkey? It's a donkey, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, Pinkie, but it's none of those." Chrysalis smiled wickedly, "It's silence!" Chrysalis struck the puppet with her magic; and unlike the other attempts, this one did the trick. The pupped, after a few twitches, and other various, strange movements, collapsed onto the cold, hard ground without a whisper.

Silence fell, created by the blissful absence of the Pinkie Puppet. Finally, it was broken by a small chuckle that slowly escalated into full blown cackles, "Finally! Finally! Peace and quiet!" Chrysalis spoke in a shaky voice, nearly bursting into tears from relief. After learning the wonderful effects of her new spell, she was more than willing to learn the other possible secrets inside the mysterious book.

Chrysalis soon devoted herself fully to this book, learning its secrets and ways so she may finish what she had started in the first place: taking control of Equestria. The hours turned to days; the days to weeks; weeks to years; Chrysalis had done so in order to ensure her success in finally taking her revenge on her enemies: Twilight's family.

Ever since her first invasion on Canterlot, she had been determined to get revenge against the two who had defeated her. That hatred brewed and boiled in her black heart while she regained her strength. But, her defeat at the hands of Twilight Sparkle inside her own castle was icing on the cake; her defeat only added to her cesspool of hatred that burns in her like a white flame. She wanted to regain her empire and add the own extension of Equestria, gaining back all she had lost in the invasion and defeat.

Eventually, she knew she couldn't hide any longer. Her vengeful desires aroused her to take wing. She quickly exited her castle; her army, following close beside her, prepared their wings as the swarm took flight.

"Your time is short, Twilight Sparkle," She cried, taking wing herself and heading for the skies. "I will have vengeance! You will perish!"

And she flew, flew into the dark skies above the Everfree with the wind under her wings. She was sure, she had no doubts. She would win… or die trying.


	2. Cirque De Merveille

Once her swarm finally reached Equestria, her Changelings expressed the need to lay low; as it was the most efficient tribulation for the ponies to be duped by their façades. But she played her cards a different way. Instead of copycatting other ponies, she decided to order her changelings to avoid doubles of other ponies; her failure on both previous attacks.

Thus, the Changelings assumed original embodiments of pony civilians from parts they remember of their victims, making sure to avoid duplicates among themselves. Queen Chrysalis assumed her form as well; transforming herself into a form she belived to be suiting; her long, ocean blue hair and tail shortened and turned to a two-shades of forest green; the light and dark spreading evenly throughout her hair, which fell over her right eye to about half-way down her neck. Her tail came outward and fell to her back knees. Her body had also shortened from Celestia's height to that of the common mare with a tickle-me-pink coat and deep purple eyes. Her cutie mark resembled three wax cells of a honeycomb connected into a triangle. In addition, each Changeling had their own unique cutie mark; each bearing some reference to a beehive.

She knew she needed a name; most of her army had common names, but her own was recognized, and hated, by everypony in Equestria. She made sure to pronounce to her Changelings that she was to go by her new name: Sylvia Hive.

At her beckoning, the Changelings dispersed, and Chrysalis began the first step of her invasion. She wandered the unfamiliar streets in search of the right way to begin her unplanned attack, but only saw her army as they took their place among the civilians, waiting for her orders. Eventually, Chrysalis came upon a flier which flew into her face as she was strolling the avenue. It read, in large letters:

"Cirque De Merveille"

Underneath, in smaller letters, "Come one, come all! Everypony is invited to the greatest circus in all of Equestria! Please come and watch as we perform unimaginable feats of unmentionable heights. If you are someone who wants to see miracles, then come on down to the north-east end of Ponyville inside the Big-top. Donations to our sponsors are always appreciated."

She looked up from the flyer, grinning to the world; a plan was already forming in her mind.

That evening, The Changelings took position at the Big-Top; it was a lot larger than expected. It rivaled Sugar Cube Corner in size and was decorated to the brim with Circus décor. When they arrived, the ponies were still piling in, eager to get good seats; as if, by that time, there would be any left. According to what Chrysalis had learned from the other ponies, this was a very rare occasion to see a circus performance. Most ponies consider themselves lucky to see _one_ in their entire lives.

Each Changeling assumed their new role as circus performers. The more powerful becoming the main attraction. Queen Chrysalis kept her original form, as she won't be a part of the act. She wants to invoke a sense of security before she can truly savor her vengeance. As the performers took their place, Chrysalis gave orders to one Changeling in particular.

"But your majesty_?"

"No buts!" Chrysalis argued, "I can't be responsible for you all if I'm going to _befriend_ those stupid ponies. If this plan is going to succeed, I'm going to need you to act as my replacement until Twilight Sparkle is either mine or dead. I've already taken the liberty of informing the rest of the Changelings already. Until my revenge is complete, you are the commandant; you will hold no mercy; not even for me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Good."

With that, the Changeling leader assumed his form as the ringleader of the circus and waited for the show to begin.

The Big-top was a feat in itself; given its immense size, it could fit every pony from the capitals inside. Given the rare occasion, it was only suiting for the Royal Families to attend as well; including Twilight, her brother, Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence. The royal code also allowed each royal to bring a guest; so they were more than happy to invite Twilight's friends as well; being friends with royals has its benefits.

"Hi, girls!" Twilight addressed her friends as they came to sit down, "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rainbow Dash replied, "This _is_ a once-in-a-lifetime thing, after all."

"And it's not like we would want to miss hanging out with our friend." Rarity commented.

They took their seats in the box and sat patiently, except for Rainbow, who was eating popcorn.

"Do you mind?" Rarity remarked, gesturing Rainbow to stop.

"What?"

The lights dimmed and the show began. The ringleader appeared through a puff of smoke, quickly addressing the audience.

"Good Evening Everypony!" He bellowed, gathering the attention of the crowd. "We have a very big show for you tonight, and we need you to join in the fun. That's right, mares and gentlecolts! Our performers will be performing right before your eyes and getting up close and personal."

The ponies cheered wildly, expecting only the best from the circus. The ringleader gestured attention over to his assistant. "From every corner of Equestria, we bring you" —pause for dramatic effect— "Cirque De Merveille!" The act begins, the pony acrobats fly in to the center of the stage, each performing a double flip with a twist as they switch trapezes in the center. Upon returning to the audience, they dispatch and face the farthest row back; the audience is beguiled.

The ringleader announces it was only the beginning and summons more acrobats until the stage is full.

"Mmm! Those ponies are going absolutely berserk over this," Chrysalis licks her lips as she observes the show from the lion's den; the lion was no match, of course, "Once all of my Changelings are in position, it will be a feast fit for a princess; no, fit for four, hahahaha! …!" She stopped abruptly, "wait, four!?" she focused her attention on the box seats, realizing her target, Twilight Sparkle, was also a princess of Equestria, "I wasn't prepared for that, but no matter. Princess or not, she's still the same goody-two-books I've faced before." Chrysalis snickers as she disappears into the darkness.

The performance is at its peak as the last of the acrobats take their positions on the stands; their eyes, gleaming at each and every pony around them. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!" the ringleader announced, grabbing the attention of everyone. "Release the swarm!" Suddenly, he and the others molted from their pony bodies as a moth from its Pupa. Everyone was paralyzed with fear, except for Twilight and her friends.

"Oh no! Changelings!" Twilight cried, blasting away the few that surrounded her and her friends. Celestia and the other princesses joined to fight off the Changelings.

"That's what we get for leaving Pinkie in charge of containing a legion of pests." Celestia grunts, holding back the swarm,

"Besides the parasprites." Twilight reminds, "Right?" Celestia rolls her eyes, as the Changelings all swarm around Twilight and her friends. The ponies quickly huddle together; they were surrounded. Changelings swarmed them at all sides. "There's too many!" Twilight exclaimed, "We can't fight them all at once!" As if in sync, they all ducked their heads and waited for it to be over.

Then came a streak of hope; a blast of green magic struck through a few of the Changelings, diverting their attention. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" A pink unicorn cried out, running to their aid. She quickly produced a shield around them; the Changelings weren't amused and continued their assault, bashing at every end. The pony writhed in pain, as they attacked. "Princess," she addressed weakly, raising her hoof to an open passage through the Big-Top, "There's an exit at the end of this hall. Take everyone and get to safety. I'll hold them off."

Celestia worried however, she wasn't sure how long the mare could last against an entire swarm. "But what about you?" Celestia asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get everyone out."

Celestia took one look into her eyes and saw she wasn't going to die this easily. Without hesitation, she understood and they barreled through the open passage. Chrysalis could only smile as the ponies fall closer into place— the repetitive barrage, however, paralyzed her, leaving her no choice but to harm her own kin. "Sorry, boys, but mommy isn't here to protect you anymore." She announced as her shield discharged a layer of itself at the swarm, knocking them back and allowing her to escape.

Meanwhile, as the ponies continued away from the circus, Twilight stopped in her tracks; subsequently, the others followed suit. "Princess Celestia!" She called. Celestia turned to her. "Do you think she'll be alright? I mean, she's fighting an entire swarm by herself."

"I understand." Celestia interrupted calmly. "But she didn't leave any option. It was either save ourselves or die futilely fighting for nothing. Speaking of, I think we've escaped harm, so we can stop running." Celestia informed. The ponies took the message as their reason to rest.

Their rest didn't last long, however. They saw the pink mare escaping the tent as it collapsed in on itself, bursting into a giant, black cloud of angry Changelings; their size in numbers multiplying by the minute, all focused on the defenseless ponies. Their eyes lit with rage as they stared down the royals who had bested them. They came like chariots prepared for battle as the ponies defended themselves. They were surrounded a second time; this time, the ponies were weakened. They were too weakened from running to continue fighting. Before they said their prayers, they could hear a faint yelling. They looked up to see the mare who rescued them.

"I'm not done with you, yet!" the mare shouted, stealing the attention of the Changelings away from the others. "Get over here and finish what you started." The Changelings grew agitated and attacked. The mare waited, and prepared her spell; her horn shined brightly in its green aura. Once the Changelings were mere inches from her face, she smiled, as she teleported near the other ponies. Everypony watched as the Changelings—too close to react— slammed into each other, one by one. "And now, to dispose of the waste." She informed, creating a ring of green flames around them. The Changelings quickly sunk into the ground as the fire consumed them.

The others watched in awe as she had single-hoofedly defeated an entire swarm of Changelings at once.

"My word!" Rarity awed, "That was… incredible."

"Uh-huh!" Rainbow added.

"Let's not celebrate. There are more on their way." The mare explained. "We need to find safety before…" She stopped; influenced by a sharp pain.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"I'm not used to using magic so often. All these spells are taking their…" She stopped as she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
